Nexus Rogues
Faction Overview The Nexus Rogues are a band of pirates utilizing ancient and forgotten technology thanks to the use of a artifact they call the hopeless diamond and the Pandora's Box. the Nexus Rogues were not your normal band of pirates. they didn't mindlessly attack civilian settlements or really terrorize people in the long run. when they did attack someone, they generally made sure to cause as little damage to the place as possible and minimize casualties. in all of the history of the group, they have only had two violent streaks. the incident with the bloody skull pirates where the two were involved in a long and bloody war that resulted in the total genocide of the bloody skull pirates. the other bloody event in their history was the black paw war, where Nexus seemed to lash out violently against the black paw with incredible ferocity. the pirates even went as far as to hijack galactic broadcasts and burn black paw operatives alive during live broadcast. the Nexus Rogues were kind, even loyal to certain factions who had befriended their members, and were always up for a fight should the need arise. it could be possible that various factions promised them salvage rights for the destroyed ships in the battles they fought in. the rogues however have been strangely quiet as of the last ten years and have not made a open broadcast from beyond their home nebula from the hidden asteroid belt that hides the Hopeless diamond instillation. at their core, the rogues are a superstitious bunch. chasing after lost treasure, forgotten ruins, and ancient technology and artifacts. The Begenning Founded by Nicoli Detzun back during the Kreet Era, Nexus started off as nothing more than petty ship jumpers. stealing and boosting small civilian ships as well as military snub fighters at first. there presence was menial at best during the kreet era. but it was during this era that they discovered the lost roomers of the Hopeless Diamond, a treasure of imaginable value according to ancient legends. and nexus being pirates, immediately started a grand quest to gain more information on the hopeless diamond. after the discovery of it's legend, the pirates suddenly became voracious in their theft of ships, becoming more daring in the things they stole. the raid against a mining instillation in nothing but galactic taxi cabs capable of traveling between planets is still talked about in some Catinas . but it was the raid against the mining faction that gave the faction it's first amount of military might. using their newly acquired mining ships, Nexus started raiding in earnest. the kreet era was still a minor time for the rogues, but it marked the time when they were relatively minor and docile, and the change that lead them to where they became a formidable faction. The Seeking Age the end of the Kreet era and the beginning of the Ra-Shi Era marked the start of the Seeking age. Historians who studied the actions of the Nexus Rogues denoted that the faction was in the early stages of it's search for the Hopeless diamond, the artifact that defined them as a faction later on. the rogues were on the attack during this era. they raided everything that moved without an escort , but their raids were unlike most pirate raids. they moved in, disabled the ships like true pirates, blasting the engines so they would shut down and surrender, and then they rushed the ships to take what they wanted. but it was not money gems or precious cargo they wanted, it was knowledge. bits of information regarding the hopeless diamond and other artifacts. interviews with various mining ship crew members stated that the rogues were not as savage as other pirates, that if you told them what you knew, they were rather pleasant to deal with, but if you withheld information things took a turn for the worse. Nexus scoured the trade and shipping lanes for information. they were interested in artifacts, ancient lore, forgotten tomes and texts, it was during this age that the pirates even raided hospitals, librarys, and museums on numerous planets. with the Ra-Shi Era Nexus was extremely active, and that activity soon paid off in the next age of their development, known as the Discovery age. Age Of Discovery during the middle of the Ra-Shi Era the Nexus Rogues discovered the Hopeless Diamond instillation, an ancient artifact hidden within an asteroid belt. it was during this time that the Nexus Rogues began development of various space craft utilizing what they learned with the aid of the Instillation. during this time, the Nexus rogues were also beginning to start heavier attacks against the Ra-Shi whenever they had the opportunity to do so. The pirates weren't stupid, they realized that if the Ra-Shi had their way, they would never have a chance to learn the secrets of the instillation they had discovered. During this time the Nexus Rogues produced two notable star fighters. the Eclipse Class Heavy bomber and the Armageddon Heavy fighter. both ships utilized ancient and forgotten technology. they also began work on frigates and other capital ships, however the pirate's shipyards fell victim to the Ra-Shi invasions and their larger ships never saw the light of day. The Eclipse Class Heavy Bomber was a terror to the Rashi, it was even an Eclipse class heavy bomber that helped deal the final blows to the Ra-shi leader Starcrusher. the Eclipse class heavy bomber wasn't as well known as their other ship, but it did have it's place in history. The Heavy fighter of the Nexus Rogues was also developed in this time. Utilizing advanced forgotten technology this was the penile of technology for the Nexus Rogues. the Armageddon was just that to any enemy fighter it went up against. advanced stealth systems allowed the later versions to cloak themselves completely from sight and radar, and the ship was coated with a thick layer of anti targeting paint. while other ships fired off blaster bolts, lasers, and other energy based munitions, it was the Armageddon's refusal to follow the norm that oppend the door for projectile based weapons once again. armed with a potent magnetic assisted gun on the tip of each wing, the ship actually fired solid projectiles instead of the more common energy based ones catching unsuspecting fighters off guard with the sudden physical impact to their shields. Age Of Vengance the Black paw war was quite possibly one of the most violent times for the pirates. something in them directly clashed with the black paw group. shortly after the first Ra-Shi war, the Nexus Rogues had a small amount of peace, a time where they just receded to their asteroid field and worked on the instillation. that all ended abruptly when one of the planets that traided with them fell under attack by the black paw... the pirates found no survivors on the planet, people had been drug out into the middle of the streats and butchered simply for not being the propper race. the little known slaughter of this planet's people was the catolist for what spawned the war betwene Nexus and Black Paw. while other factions remained neutral, Nexus unleashed horendous attacks against the black paw. these were the days of Nexus hijacking the galactic broadcast and displaying public exicutions of Black paw members. it was these times that the sight of a Eclipse bomber braught fear into the hearts of people planet side, fear that Nexus was going to bombard a black paw instilation untill the ground was nothing more than radioactive ash. Nexus's prevous kind demeanor was noteably missing during this time, instead the faction even assaulted groups who would show open support for Black paw, as far as they were concerned, anyone allied with the terrorists was a target. it was also during these times that Nexus hijacked varous shipyards for the production of friggates and other larger ships which presumeably their own instilation could not produce. Nexus launched full scale attacks in broad daylight against anything that even remotelty supported the black paw. to make things worse for the faction, they soon broke out into war with another group of pirates, the bloody skull pirates. this group of marauding murderers vicously attacked the Nexus rogues and anything along the trading routes. the war with the bloody skull pirates broke out when Nexus had just finished raiding a mining ship boardering one of thier astaroid belt outposts. the bloody skull pirates sacked the mining ship after nexus had left it's crew in good faith after they had provided usefull information about lost artifacts. the bloody skull pirates destroyed the mining ship and made to murder it's crew who had escaped to the escape pods. Nexus moved in to offer the escapies sancuary and protection, realizing that if the miners were gone, they would have no more chances to raid them for information or resources. the bloody skull pirates chased necus back to a medical satalite within the astaroid field destroying it and killing over 400 pirates. it was at this point that Nexus was devided in war on two fronts, Nexus declaired unrestricted warfare on the bloody skull pirates. the battles betwene the two groups were things of nightmares, neither side was willing to relent in the least. it was only nexus's total genocide of the bloody skulls that eventualy ended the war betwene the two. such was the hatred for the bloody skulls that nexus didn't even bother harvesting the ships they destroyed, instead they blasted the remains into atoms. The Vanishing Act after the final defeat of the Ra-shi thanks to the virus, no one has seen a single Nexus ship. their old instilations in astroid belts devoid of life and power readings. their shipyards suddenly vacant, and for all intensive purposes, they had dissapeared from the face of the galaxy as if aiding the defeat in the Ra-Shi and the obliteration of the black paw was their soul reason for existance. reserchers have speculated that after the war, the resources of the pirates had finaly been streatched to it's limits and they simply died out. others state that they returned to their secret instilation the hopless diamond. but reguardless no one has seen them in the galaxy since the final defeat of the Ra-shi, they simply vanished. every so often a colony team from one of the other factions discover one of their outposts on a abandoned planet, the Armageddon fighters still sitting in their docking ports, the bombers still in the arming bays, and their friggates still docked but not a single Nexus Rogue pirate to be found. even during the coming ages, the coming wars, the pirates remained hidden. even the memorable shape of their fighters are now just ledgends and stories to tell up and coming pilots at the acadomies. their existance itself, seemed to drop into the lands of myths and fables. in truth, the Nexus Rogues made a breakthrough discovery back at the Hopeless diamond instilation. and with all of the resources they had acquired, they began work on new projects. for the ages to come, the Nexus rogues had hidden themselves away within the hopless diamond, a potent cloaking field shrouding the entire area and esentialy wiping it off the face of the galactic map. Known Ships here is a list of the varous ships of the Nexus Rogues = Ra-Shi era ships *Eclipse Class Bomber: one of the first ships the pirates developed. this was the bomber that helped deal the final blows to starcrusher and the Ra-Shi. incredibly nimble for it's size the Eclipse was the blight of anyone who thought they could underestimate her. it's entire frame, hull and all, were coated in a natural stealth meterial created by certain bioluminecant plants. the ship itself was neigh invisible to sensors, it was only through the advanced computing power of a single Klak Arhn Shindi that it's stealth capabilities were decoded and detected, allowing people to spot the Eclipse class bomber openly on certian modofied sensors. the Eclipse class bomber utilized two shield like wings with solar panels, most people who witnessed Eclipse bombers in battle noted a distinct improvement in it's capability and tenacity when exposed to direct sunlight and not in the shadows of dark space. to date, only a single Eclipse class bomber has ever been recovered, a potent demolition charge is integrated with the very hull of the ship to prevent capture. a Klak researcher managed to jam the detonation signal of the Eclipse bomber in order to recover it. *Armageddon Class Heavy fighter: seeing an Armageddon was a haunting experience. it's frame seemed to blend into the blackness of space and it's very design almost seemed to make it harder to spot. when one was spotted, it could be the best thing, or worst thing you have ever seen depending on your allegiance. sporting an experimental set of magnetic assisted guns, the Armageddon was a terror of the battlefield. the engines in atmospheric flight was like the whail of a banshee, and the strange internal combustian engine it worked off of gave it the sound of beating wardrums and cannon fire when it idoled. the Armageddon class fighter was devoloped with the intense study and devolopment of the Hopless diamond instilation. the final models were capable of utalizing a total cloaking field hiding them from both sensors and view completly. while in the cloaking field the fighters were unable to fire their weapons, but that was something that changed after they had a run in with a group of hostile aliens who utalized similar cloaking technology. *Akula Friggate: The Akula was a stranger design for the pirates. utalizing two engines outside the main structure of the ship, it was rarely seen but acted as a sort of a repair ship for the Nexus rogues. repairing and restocking their munitions when they needed it. the akula was rarely ever seen as the pirates shot down anyone who got too close who didn't fly pirate colors. the akula's existance is shrouded in mystery and myth, but it is known at least three Akula class frigates participated in the final battle with Starcrusher. *Kirov Battleship: the pirate motto of having more guns than your enemy applied heavily to the Kirov battleship. it had no less than 12 turrets capable of firing on an object at any given time. woe was the target who managed to come to terms with all of the firepower of the Kirov. to date only one Kirov battleship has ever been recorded in sighting. the massive battleship took part in the final battle betwene the bloody skull pirates and the Nexus Rogues. the Kirov committed itself in a kamakazi attack against the bloody skull pirate's fortress on the planet Boldaris within the bloody skyll nebula. the Kirov crashed itself into the base from orbit destroying it and leaving a perminant scar in the planet. all hands were noted at being lost. Current Era *P-Rana snub fighter: the P-Rana is the current snub fighter of the Nexus Rogues. fast, agile, and loaded to the brim with the pirate's technology. it's capabilities are on par with that of Aegis light fighter. although the P-Rana seems to have clear room for improvement as if certain technology was left out but with plans to implement it later. it's capacitor and engine area seem to be much larger than needed, as if a upgrade is planned. the P-Rana also seems to have a bay slot for a mining laser but it is yet to be implemented. Like all Nexus ships, it has stealth capabilities at it's core. however optical cloaking seems to have been left out at the moment. *Megaladon Heavy Bomber: a direct successor to the Eclipse class bomber. twin heavy cannons adorn the nose of the megaladon, while the same type of solar panels line the shield wings on it's outside. the Megaladon's capabilities are on par with the Harcos A-O5 in terms of performance. *The Duke/King X1 Heavy Fighter: The Duke X1 is the new Heavy fighter for the pirates, replacing the aging Armageddon class heavy fighter. the Duke is a direct upgrade, the design and shape were barely changed, instead everything that could have been upgraded, was. the Duke sports twin auto cannons as well as a single highly aggressive turret. although the duke also seems to follow in the line of the P-Rana, many of it's systems are vastly under sized for the area they are in, as if upgrades in the future are planned. the Nexus rogues have included two ports for mining lasers as if they are planning to implement them into this design and it was rushed into production before everything was ready. as is it's performance is on par with that of the Yulefang. like all Nexus craft, it utilizes stealth technology, however it seems to be lacking the feared Cloaking device the original had for some reason. *Leviathan Starfighter (the Yarr wing): Nexus's answer to the widely successful Arwing starfighter. jokingly called the Yarr wing by some, the Leviathan boasts an amalgam of technologies into a single craft. the rogue's uniuqe antimatter/dark matter combustion engine was redesigned and scaled down to fit inside a medium fighter instead of a heavy fighter. all of it's power is focused down to four individual thrusters instead of the 8 or 10 of other craft the rogues are known to deploy. as a biproduct the craft creates a obscene amount of plasma vapor that must constantly be vented when in use. the plasma vapor is pumped out of the ship by it's exhaust ports, the byproduct of this is the ship is unable to utilize the cloaking technology the rogues make use of as anyone could simply follow the wake of their plasma vents. instead the rogues focused on making this starfighter as fearsome as it could be. it sports twin duel barrel MAC guns, which in the original prototype phase fired off flack rounds, a sort of interstellar space shotgun. however it was redesigned to sport the same weapons the duke was equiped with. *Kraken Frigate: the kraken frigate is an expermental craft even by the pirates standards. this ship hosts a sleak design that is definately not on par with their other designs. when finished it will support two sets of hybrid particle cannons and four defence turrets. the hybred particle cannons are the strongest weapon the pirates have experimented with to date. in testing, a single shot from the test instilation burrowed through three astroids before dissapating in the fourth. the notion that it's armed with two of these astonishing weapons is hopefully enough to deture any single vessle from engaging it directly. when completed it will have a crew of seventy pirates opperating it. *Imperial Class Hunter Killer starfighter: Fast, Agile, and armed with a rotating Gaus cannon, this starfighter is designed to hunt down and murder anything nexus throws it at. the design itself utalizes recently found technology from the hopeless diamond instilation, it's radar signature is non existant, it's thermal signature even when shooting it's main gun, is negligable, and it's so fast one almost has to look carefully out in space just to see one zip by. powered by the rogues highly expermental MK10 antimatter dark matter hybrid engine along with a series of advanced event horision solar pannels,this starfighter has the power to go toe to toe with many of the current starfighters out in the galaxy on it's own terms. the engine is capable of being reconfigured for several settings, allowing it to fill the desired roll. it can devote all of it's power resources to pure speed turning it into a interceptor of staggering terror, doing this though lowers the quality of it's shields, it can balance things out and actualy reach qualities near mirroring the advanced Arwing starfighter. it can also buff up it's weapons system turning it into a heavy starfighter. or, it can simply go all out with shields and weapons and take on the roll of an intemidating bomber. like all of nexus's new Imperial class starships, it also has an added security measure to insure no one can capture one. a potent antimatter bomb is rigged into it's very structure, incorporating every peace of the starfighter, so that if anyone other than the intended pilot enters the vehicle, it detonates. Category:Factions